


The 4 stages of sleeping together (in 5 chapters)

by SpacemanSpiff7



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling, Eventual Smut, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lonliness, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Sleeping Together (Literally), Sleeping together (the sex kind), Smut, Tour life, oblivious gays, slowish burn, tell me if i missed a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacemanSpiff7/pseuds/SpacemanSpiff7
Summary: The 4 stages of sleeping together, Cody and Noel style. Hey, not that kind of sleeping together!!Haha, just kidding. Stage 4 is what you think it is. Also, it’s a two-chapter stage, so get ready for that. ;)
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 32
Kudos: 300





	1. Stage 1: Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t share with Cody, Noel, or their gfs...this is just me having some fun and practicing my writing and it is not meant to be taken seriously!! 100% fiction, obviously, and dont bother the boys with ship-related stuff because they are both happy in their relationships and I respect that. In conclusion, I am sorry

Stage one happens on accident. 

They were struggling through _The Irishman_ together. Noel heard it was one of the best movies of the year, apparently an awards contender, and Cody was simply too tired to argue, so that’s what they were watching. The sun had completely set, popcorn had been popped, and they were each sitting on opposite ends of the same couch. 

It wasn’t too bad, so far. When things got slow, they could poke fun at the characters and throw popcorn into each other’s mouths from increasingly ambitious distances, but it was getting late. 

“Yo, how much left, dude?” Cody yawned about 30 minutes into the movie, not out of boredom, per se, but because they started it at eleven and frankly, it was past his bedtime.

“Two hours maybe? I’ll check-“ Noel hit a button on the remote. “Holy shit.”

Cody had his eyes closed. “What?” 

“Um...three hours.” 

“Three _hours_?” 

Noel laughed at the absurdity. “Looks like it.” 

“Well, we’re in this bitch now,” Cody said, suddenly determined. He stood up and paused the movie. “No turning back. I’ll make coffee.” 

He returned to the couch with two mugs. Although Noel silently appreciated how he knew his coffee preferences, he didn’t say anything.

Another hour passed. Caffeine can only do so much. Cody barely had his eyes open, Noel kept turning up the volume in hopes that the sound would keep them awake. 

“Yo, who’s this fool?” Cody mumbled at one point. 

“Bro, that’s the main character.” 

The clock kept ticking. The room seemed to get colder, so Cody grabbed a blanket. He only had one that’s in reach, so they shared. They’re forced to sit closer together because of it, but neither of them cared. What with the freezing room and the difficulty to stay upright, it was nice to have something warm to lean on.

“Why’s she so quiet?” Cody slurred, head lazily on Noel’s shoulder. “I swear she’s said like, two words.” 

“I think she’s-“ yawn - “she’s scared of him, because he stomped that guy’s hand into a pulp earlier, remember?” Noel cringed. “So now she says like, one word a decade.” 

“Seems sexist to me.” Cody tucked his feet under the blanket.

“Me too.” 

Even with their best attempts, they were finding it harder and harder to follow the plot. They went through a pot of coffee and a can of Coke each, but all it did was send them to the bathroom every twenty minutes. 

Noel started leaning towards the armrest at one point. Exhausted and sure he’d forget all this by morning, Cody absent-mindedly follows suite. By the second hour, they’re completely horizontal. By hour three, they’re asleep. 

It’s nice. Noel is stretched out on the couch, one hand underneath his head and the other around Cody. Cody has his head on Noel’s chest, one hand around Noel’s body, reveling in the warmth. He felt surrounded in the best of ways. The blanket rose and fell as they breathed together, and not even the loudest of the movie’s gunshots woke them, not with a position so comfortable. 

Cody wakes up first. It’s 10am. He slept like a fucking baby, and all he can think about is how cozy he is. And warm. He hasn’t slept like that in what, years? Although he’s awake, he can’t imagine getting up. But... where _is_ he, though? And why is his mattress moving?

_Oh. Oh shit._

He opened his eyes. Sure enough, there’s Noel, fast asleep. The TV screen is asking them if they’re still watching, empty coke cans litter the floor, and to Cody’s horror, his leg is wrapped around Noel’s lower body, just like former girlfriends used to do to him. There was no big spoon and little spoon, they were just...holding on to one another. 

Cody slowly untangled his limbs and nimbly stepped off of the couch. Noel looked so peaceful, he couldn’t help but cover him with the blanket before tiptoeing into the kitchen, momentarily remembering Noel’s stream ritual and laughing to himself.

_Would it be weird to make him breakfast?_, he thinks, before deciding _fuck it_, he’s hungry, and what’s the problem with a little cuddling between the bros, anyway? 

When Noel woke up 10 minutes later, Cody already had two plates of eggs and toast out. He looked up from the coffee pot when Noel entered the kitchen. 

“Hey, man.” 

“Hey. You made breakfast?” 

“Yeah, I just thought—yeah.” 

“Thanks, dude.” He sat down at the chair and picked up a fork. It wasn’t even a minute before Noel brought up the elephant in the room. “So what happened last night? I mean, we didn’t finish the movie...did we-?“

“Yeah,” Cody interrupted, not wanting to hear the words _sleep together_. He continued bumbling around the kitchen, avoiding Noel’s eyes, just in case. “Three and a half hours, dude. I can’t believe we even thought...” 

Noel laughed with his mouth full. “Vine absolutely destroyed our attention spans.” 

“Ha. Should’ve divided the movie into six-second segments.”

“Totally.” Noel took a bite of his toast. “So, yeah, you really can’t blame us for...well, you know.” 

“I’m not blaming us. It was...nice.” Ugh. 

Noel gave him a side eye. “Sugar gay, dude?”

“Oh, come on!” Cody rushed to defend himself. “It’s freezing out here, it was so late, you were like a heat slab.” 

Noel laughed. “No, I’m just fucking with you. Yeah. Ten out of ten, would sleep with you again.” Noel cringed for a moment at the statement. 

Cody chuckled and opened the fringe so he could hide his reddening behind the door. “Thanks, man. I’ll remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	2. Stage 2: Distance

Stage 2 is...awkward.

They were on tour. Not a “tour-bus” kinda tour - thank God - rather, it involved plane rides, hotel rooms, and a fuck ton of jet lag. 

At first they were happy to hear they all got their own hotel rooms (the crew was especially overjoyed). Noel pointed out they could invite girls over if they wanted, and Cody pointed out he wouldn’t have to hear Noel rip ass all night long. 

The first two nights were great. They were exhausted from traveling and their shows, so their heads hit the mattress the second they entered the room. Sure, they didn’t sleep _great,_ but they always had enough energy for the next day. 

Night three was worse. For Cody, at least. Something about partying, talking, and drinking, only to come home to an empty room, well, it was hurting him. He was up late that night - counting the rotations of the ceiling fan, flipping mindlessly through TV channels, debating whether or not to text Noel. For someone who likes to go to bed early and wake up with the sun, it was very uncomfortable. He finally fell asleep at three. 

Night four went the same way, and so did night five. It was depressing, the way his mood dropped the instant he locked the hotel door, the instant he was alone. Cody considered himself an introvert, and yet the quiet darkness of the room seemed to suffocate him. 

On night six, he positioned his extra pillows on the left side of the queen bed to create the illusion that someone was sleeping there. _That’s fucking sad as hell_, Cody thought, but after so many sleepless nights, he was willing to try anything, if it worked.

It didn’t. 

You could see it in his face. Deep bags, spaced out stares, paler than usual. 

He mentioned something about it to the lighting guy the next day. Something about sleeping, but mostly about the sadness. 

“Post-party depression,” he said, like it was obvious. 

“I’ve always called it a happiness hangover,” said Noel, taking out an earbud. “I get it, too. You come home after a party and you just... feel like shit.”

Cody nodded, grateful to not be alone in this. Talking about his _feelings_ made him feel all squishy inside, though, so he was about ready to end the conversation. Before he could, Noel stepped up real close to him, so only he could hear.

“Yo, the next time you feel like that, don’t just live with it,” he whispered, the look in his eyes so sincere. “Text me. I got your text tone up real loud, I don’t mind at all.” 

They met eyes. “Thanks, Noel.”

“Of course.” He stepped back and returned to his phone.

~

It’s 3am.

Cody picked up his phone.

_u up?_

He put it down again. Counted the seconds.

23 seconds later, it dings.

_yeah whats up?_

_nothin just not sleeping_

_me neither. how r u?_

_good_

Noel’s typing bubbles pop up immediately. Cody can almost hear him rolling his eyes in the response: _you wouldntve texted at 3am if everything was “good.” so really, what’s up?_

Cody’s honest.

_idk, really. I just feel sick inside_

Noel knew what he meant. What he didn’t know, however, is what to do about it, other than to listen. He was about to text back, but Cody suddenly texted again:

_can I come to your room?_

Cody didn’t type _and sleep in your bed_, but he was thinking it. He remembers sleeping on the couch, the drone of the movie in the background and the warmth of Noel’s body underneath him. He hasn’t slept as good as that night since, and he could sense Noel agrees; honestly, it was worth a shot. God, what Cody would give to not be alone, even if it’s just for tonight.

Noel didn’t respond right away. It made Cody nervous. What he didn’t know is that the second he received the text, Noel sprang from his bed and began shoving clothes into suitcases and litter into the trash can. Yeah, he lives like a slob on tour, but Cody doesn’t have to know that. A few minutes later, he types _sure_, rethinks it, and sends _of course._

Cody didn’t take anything when he left. He just threw on a shirt and a pair of sandals and walked briskly through the hotel hallway. Luckily, Noel was on the same floor; he’s at the door in moments.

Noel opened it the second Cody appeared - he must’ve been waiting behind the peephole, Cody realized - and he smiled like an idiot as Cody sheepishly entered the room. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Noel locked the door and plopped back down on the bed - a singular queen. “How’s tour life?”

Cody, suddenly embarrassed, brushed off Noel’s tone. “Great, thanks for asking,” he yawns. “And thanks for letting me hang.” 

Noel looked Cody up and down. He was rubbing his eyes and shuffling his feet on the carpet, unsure of what to do with his hands. He looked so tired that Noel was worried he’d faint, and the bags in his eyes are a terrifyingly deep purple. He looked...huggable, just innocent and a little grumpy like he’s overdue for a nap.

While Noel originally thought Cody wanted to talk, it was obvious he needed something else more. “You think we’re _hanging_?” Noel says with a faux angry voice. “It’s lights out in 2 minutes.” 

Cody thanked the good Lord above that Noel proposed it and not him. Without a word, Cody kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the left side of the bed. He claimed three of the four pillows, but Noel wasn’t in the mood to argue with someone so exhausted, so he just leaned back and turned the lamp off with a _click._

There’s something different this time, though. When they fell asleep during _The Irishman_, it was an accident, and neither of them could be blamed for the sudden intimacy. The only thing they could do was, well, enjoy it. Now, though, it was on purpose. This was more than a happy mistake, this was a decision, and neither of them wanted to be the one who admitted they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

They slept two feet apart. Each afraid to make the first move, they sequestered themselves to the farthest sides of the bed and were almost motionless. 

Noel thought about how he wished he could hold Cody close to his chest, tell him everything is gonna be okay, remind him the tour won’t last forever, tell him he’s always there for him, and then, to fall asleep. 

Cody thought about how much he’d love just that.

~

Noel’s alarm rang at 7am. 

Cody moaned next to him. 

“_Fuck_, dude, why so early?” He was face down in his pillow to block out the bedside light Noel flipped on. 

Noel sat up straight in bed and looked at his friend, amazed at how neither of them fell off the mattress given their awkward distance. “I was gonna work out. Why, want me to stay?” He was taunting him, sure, but all it would take was a simple _yes_ and he would sink back into the covers.

Cody’s mouth betrayed his heart. “No, obviously.” 

“See you at breakfast, then.” Noel jumped out of the bed, landing with a _thump_ on the floor. “Keep sleeping.” 

“Maybe I will,” Cody said, covering his face with the blankets. “Or _maybe_ all the racket you’re making will wake me up for good.” 

Noel laughed dryly. He changed and was out of the room in a few minutes.

When Cody heard the door of the hotel room click, he took a deep breath in. The smell of _Noel, Noel, Noel_ overwhelmed his senses.

He rolled to Noel’s side of the bed and was sound asleep again in seconds.


	3. Stage 3: Habit

Stage three happens because of habit, and it becomes a habit. 

The night after the previous stage, Cody texted Noel again, earlier this time, at midnight. There was no show that night - just a traveling day - and everyone agreed to turn in early. 

The hotel was one of the nicer ones they’d seen. It had a restaurant (not just a breakfast area) and a bar in the lobby, and there was a swimming pool on the roof. They hadn’t had the chance to enjoy it, though. It was for this reason that Cody texted Noel something other than “can I come to your room.”

_u up for a swim?_

_da fuck?_

_its a nice night, the pool is outside, it’s heated, and I can’t sleep_

_once a diver, always a diver, eh?_

_ha_

_ok fine. be there in 10_

Technically, the pool closed at 9. However, the hotel employee who caught them trying to break down the door in their swim trunks happened to be a TMG fan.

“Don’t get me fired,” he said, handing over his all access key with a worried smile. “Don’t...drown each other or anything.” 

“Thanks man. I’ll try,” Noel laughed, playfully ruffling Cody’s hair. 

From the moment they stepped foot outside, it was clear Cody was right. God, it was a beautiful night. For being such a nice hotel, it was located pretty far from the center of the city, so the only noise they could hear was the chirping of bugs and the whirring of the jacuzzi. The city was asleep, so most lights were shut off for the night, save for the lights in the pool that rotated through pink, blue, and purple. The darkness contributed to the scene above them: stars, dozens of them, more than they’d seen in years ever since moving to LA.

“Wow,” Noel said.

“Yeah,” Cody whispered, looking at his friend’s softly illuminated profile.

What Cody originally pictured was a rambunctious romp around the pool, splashing one another and racing or some shit. However, what they actually ended up doing was delicately lowering themselves into the water and backstroking aimlessly so they could keep looking up at the stars. Noel, suddenly an astronomer, calmly pointed out constellations as they drifted in the warm water, and Cody became lost in the quiet drone of his voice. 

“Thanks for getting me out here,” Noel said after a few minutes of silence. “I was skeptical, I’m not gonna lie. But this is...nice.” His eyes were trained on the sky. 

“No, thank _you_, dude,” Cody responded, swimming closer to him, so they were only a few feet apart as they lounged near the pool’s edges. “This tour has been hard for me. I hate being all clingy and shit, sleeping in your bed and...whatever, but it really helped. I should’ve seen it coming, honestly. I can barely sleep at home recently, so I don’t know what made me think I could be okay in thousands of random hotel beds.”

Noel softly interrupted. “You can stay over again,” He was looking down at the water now. “If you want.”

Cody smiled, suddenly feeling warm. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Noel rubbed the sides of his arms. “I don’t mind. Whatever helps you out, I guess.” 

“That means a lot.”

Although they were both shirtless, nothing makes them feel more naked than conversations like that. Noel roughly cleared his throat and Cody tried to look fascinated by a beach chair nearby instead of Noel’s bare chest which, for reasons unclear, suddenly had become _extremely_ fascinating. 

“We better turn in,” Noel said, breaking the awkwardness. “Before else someone finds us.” 

“You’re right.” Cody was the first to pull himself out of the water, Noel close behind. The back of his neck began to sweat as he watched Cody towel off. _Because of the heat. That’s it._

The next morning, they woke up closer together than they had fallen asleep, but they still weren’t touching. It was a barrier inexplicably difficult to cross.

That night, Cody didn’t ask if he could sleep over. He just followed Noel into his room that night with his toothbrush and a change of clothes.

At the next hotel, Cody and Noel were waiting behind the crew as they each got their room keys and headed in for the night. When they reached the front of the line, the employee, an exhausted grey-haired woman, asked “one room or two?” 

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but Noel beat him to it. “One’s fine.” He said it so causally, not even looking up from Twitter.

“Double beds or single queen?” 

Noel looked at Cody through the corner of his eye, saying _this one’s up to you._

“Um...queen, I guess.” Cody was turning bright red, failing to realize that the employee at the desk could not give less of a shit. 

“Here’s your room keys.” 

Their hands bumped as they reached for the cards. Noel appeared unperturbed.

_So stop freaking out,_ Cody thought. 

Noel opened the door for him when they reached the room.

“M’lady.”

Cody shuffled inside. “Fuck off. When are you going to bed?”

“Prolly in an hour. Wanna watch TV?” 

“Sure. What porn do they got?”

Noel belly laughed, and Cody felt his shoulders relax.

After changing, they each huddled to separate sides of the bed. As they flipped through some Late Night shows and a few random news channels, the AC in the room felt like it was becoming more and more powerful. They started sitting on top of the covers, but by midnight, they were hidden underneath them a few feet apart, both strangely not compelled to turn the heat up. 

The moment after they said “g’night” and flipped off their bedside lamps, Noel said what Cody had been silently begging him to say. 

“Why so far away? I won’t bite.”

And that’s all it takes. 

In one intrinsic movement, Cody rolled right up to Noel’s side and underneath his arm. His head ended up on his chest, and Noel’s arm fell naturally around his back. It felt...right. They were asleep in minutes. 

And that’s stage 3. Stage 3 is being so close with someone that you hear their heartbeat all night long, you listen to their breathing to steady yourself. It’s waking up so tangled in one another that you can’t tell where one person begins and the other ends, so close that to move feels like betrayal. Stage three is taking down all walls, knowing everything about one another - except, of course, if they feel the same way. If their stomach churns when they see you smile. If the thought of you gone makes them ache. If touching you suddenly isn’t accidental, isn’t just friendly - it’s like fire. If they want _this_ as much as you do. 

It’s weird, really, Cody and Noel thought, how you can be so close to someone while still feeling so far apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the one-chapter-at-a-time style - I’ve never done it before! And thanks for all the kudos and comments I’ve gotten so far! ♥️


	4. Stage 4, Part 1: Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is mature from here on out, just so you know!! Stage 4 babyyyy

Noel starts calling him “baby.”

Not in front of the crew, of course. In fact, not during the day at all. However, the second they lock the door of their hotel room each night, it slips out of Noel’s mouth more often than “Cody” does.

“Watcha wanna watch, babe?”, he’ll ask while he flips through channels. “C’mere, baby,” he’ll mumble at 3am if Cody has accidentally rolled too far away from him. It sounds so natural. 

Cody can’t tell if it’s a joke. If he’s just poking fun at their strange situation, or if there’s some meaning behind it. Just in case, he chuckles each time Noel uses the pet name instead of melting like he wants to. 

It’s strange how it all feels like a secret to them. This affection, this physical closeness, it didn’t leave the hotel room at all - to outside viewers, almost nothing has changed. It certainly hasn’t changed in their videos. They’ve filmed a couple since they’ve been on tour, the second of which being a “that’s cringe,” and there’s absolutely no indication that they’ve grown closer in any of their mannerisms. 

Cody was editing it one afternoon while Noel was grabbing takeout. He really wanted to have it out soon, so Noel didn’t mind running errands. Most of the work wasn’t hard, it was just time consuming, so Cody mostly zoned out as he did some basic cuts. He had just finished editing the sponsorship read when he noticed something in the background. 

Although they never say it, the hotel room it was filmed in was one they shared a few nights ago. They couldn’t think of anywhere else to do it, so they just allowed the messy room to be the video’s backdrop. Cody _had_ haphazardly made the bed in the background, but he made no effort to clean the floor or the bathroom sink, both of which were slightly visible. 

What Cody noticed were suitcases. Two suitcases, to be exact, one on the bed and one on the ground, his and Noel’s. 

_That’s...fine,_ Cody thought. _People won’t notice that. Or they’ll think it’s camera equipment or something._

Still nervous, he began looking closer at the shot. The next thing he noticed were two toothbrushes on the counter. 

_But they’re so blurry. No one will jump to the conclusion that we’re sleeping together, those barely look like toothbrushes. It’s fine—wait._

You can write off two toothbrushes and suitcases and a single queen bed, but the final thing Cody saw was a little harder to ignore.

His shirt.

He’s wearing Noel’s shirt.

How did that happen?

It’s really noticeable, too. Bright yellow, long sleeved. It’s a shirt Noel’s worn in two previous videos, one he once joked is his “viral” t-shirt. 

It’s not surprising, honestly. They’ve been sharing everything lately. Their suitcases were so jumbled that they couldn’t’ve stayed in separate rooms now if they wanted to. 

Cody already knew what he was about to see, but he glanced down anyway.

Yeah, he’s wearing one of Noel’s now, too. 

He tossed his laptop onto the opposite side of the bed, but he left it open and the video playing, Noel’s slow voice still playing in the speakers. Common sense told him to take it off right now, but Cody didn’t oblige. He felt hot all over, almost sweating, and there was a growing ache in his lower stomach. An ache, no, not an ache..._shit._

Yeah, he’s hard. Not completely, but something about the situation is..._affecting_ him. Something about the intimacy, the way the shirt smelled, fucking _baby..._plus, he hadn’t jerked off in weeks, and Noel is objectively gorgeous. 

Cody glanced at the clock. Noel’s been gone for twenty minutes. He’ll be back soon. He really shouldn’t—

Without thinking, he ground the heel of his hand into the front of his pants.

The moan was truly sinful. 

_Click._ The door handle started shaking at that exact moment. Cody heard Noel’s low voice softly say _shit_, probably because the keycard struggled to work. 

Cody closed the laptop, threw it back on his lap, and quickly switched on the TV to a random channel. Noel stumbled not a second too soon, struggling to carry two styrofoam boxes.

“Hey babe,” he said lightly. “What’s up?” 

Cody wiped sweat off his forehead and pretended to be interested in the vacuum commercial playing on the TV. “Nothing. Just taking a break from editing.” _Why does the laptop have to be so hot on my lap?_

“Cool. Will it be up by tonight?”

Cody hesitated to answer. “I mean...yeah. Yeah, it should.”

“Great. Here ya go.” He held out a box.

Cody avoided standing up and instead gestured for Noel to bring it to him. Luckily, Noel just laughed and handed it over, not reading into anything. He ate using his laptop as a plate. 

Noel left again at around 10. He’d been invited to some club with the crew. He asked Cody multiple times if he wanted to go, but the answer was the same every time: _No, I’m too tired, I feel sick, I’m not in the mood._

“Suit yourself,” he said, giving up. Cody watched him change into a nicer shirt, letting himself enjoy the sight of the soft curve of his back and his subtle muscles. He wanted to remember it for later. 

The second he closed the door, Cody grabbed lotion and some kleenexes and stormed into the bathroom. 

He didn’t even consider thinking about some beautiful girl or some porn star he knew. He just let himself think about Noel.

Cody did his own mini walk of shame back to the bed once he finished. Signs of Noel were everywhere - his shirts, his pillow, his fucking _underwear_ was on the bed.

_What would Noel think?_, Cody thought. The possible answers terrified him. 

Across the street, Noel wandered the club like a lost puppy. He really liked the crew, but they had all already paired off for the night, so he felt pretty alone surrounded by all these strangers. The music was bass-heavy and deafening, and he was too sober to find any of the people dancing around him attractive. 

Noel found a seat at the bar and tuned the music out. His mind began to wander.

_I wish Cody was here. It feels weird to not have him here. _

_Why didn’t he wanna come?_

_God, I love the way he cracks when I call him that nickname. _

_Where’s the bartender? _

_I wish he would stop cutting his hair so short. _

_Is it weird to be sleeping together? Would people think that’s weird? _

_Is it weird I miss him this much? _

_He was definitely jerking off when I walked in today. Why else would he have had his laptop on his lap and a vacuum commercial on the TV? And that fucking moan. I know what I heard. _

_I wonder what he was thinking about._

_I wonder if he noticed he was wearing my shirt. _

_He’s wearing one of mine in the video, too._

_I wonder if he’d notice. He had to have noticed. _

_Is he lonely back at the hotel?_

_He’s probably lonely. _

_Kinda shitty for me to leave him, maybe. _

_I should leave. Yeah, I should leave._

Noel shot a text to his friends and left the club without a second thought. 

In minutes, he was approaching the door to the hotel room. 

A sign hung backwards on the doorknob, so it read “Come Right In!”

Noel stopped in his tracks. 

Instincts overwhelmed him. Feelings became clear. He knew what he was going to do tonight. 

In one swift movement, he flipped the sign over: _Do Not Disturb._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter tomorrow! Thanks for reading!!


	5. Stage 4, Part 2: Do Not Disturb

Stage 4 isn’t so innocent.

Cody, sprawled out on the bed and mindlessly scrolling through his phone, looked up the second Noel walked in. Noel looked...a little agitated, honestly, almost out of breath. 

“Club not so great, huh?” Cody chirped. 

“It was fine. I’m just tired,” Noel lied. He stepped in the bathroom to mess with his hair and to catch his breath.

“Me too. I’m gonna go to bed.” 

“Same.”

Noel watched Cody toss his phone onto the nightstand and get underneath the blankets. He pulled his laptop over while Noel got situated next to him. The editing footage popped up.

“You gonna post the video now?” Noel asked, already knowing the answer.

“Nah. I’m not sure I’m gonna post this one, honestly.” Cody tried to sound nonchalant.

“Why?” His voice was even, smooth.

“Um...” Cody cracked so easily under the pressure. “No reason. I just am worried about the...content. Monetization. YouTube’s new policy.” 

“That’s it?”

“Yeah...that’s it.”

“It’s not because you’re wearing my shirt in the video?”

Oh. _Oh._ Cody shut his eyes. “You noticed.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Noel found Cody’s nervous fidgeting adorable. “I noticed the second you put it on.”

“Aw, dude!” Cody whined, somehow unaware of Noel’s intentions. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

Noel shrugged. “I liked it on you.”

Cody blushed, then furiously tried to hide it by staring at the ceiling. “Oh. Ha. Thanks, I guess.” 

“I mean it.”

Cody peered at him out of the corner of his eye, feeling the familiar sweats bead his forehead. Why did Noel have to be so sexy? And why was he complimenting him like this? 

Cody thought he knew the answer. “You’re drunk.” 

“I’m not.” Noel put his hands behind his head. “I didn’t even order anything. Turned around minutes after I showed up.” 

“Why?”

Noel answered Cody’s question with another question. “Were you jerking off when I walked in earlier?” 

Cody immediately began coughing. 

“It’s fine if you were. I get it. I was just wondering.” 

Steadying his heartbeat, Cody tried to give Noel an angry look.

It was hard to do it. Noel was smiling now, laughing at Cody’s reaction and how oblivious he is, and Cody felt so warm when looking in his eyes. However, it was shadowed by his nervous stuttering. “I wasn’t- I didn’t think-“

Embarrassment was _not_ the reaction Noel was looking for. He decided to make his intent more clear.

“That’s pretty hot, you know.”

This time, Cody full on choked on air. “_What?_”, he squeaked out.

Noel laughed and continued. “I don’t know. You were wearing my shirt, sitting in my bed, watching a fucking _video_ with me in it.”

“I wasn’t-“

“I know you were. It’s open on your computer right now, man.”

Cody sheepishly shut the laptop and set it aside. He impulsively started wringing his hands together. “I’m really sorry—“ he began, ready to explain himself.

Noel gently grabbed Cody’s wrists, causing him to turn and face him. Noel’s expression was heartfelt, sincere. “Don’t,” he said, and he pulled Cody in. 

The kiss was soft, at first. Noel, once so confident, now found it impossible to move - he wanted to give Cody the chance to pull away. 

But he didn’t. Cody’s eyes were shut tight, and, after what felt like an infinity of not moving, he pulled himself closer.

Noel picked up on the almost imperceptible signal and gently wrapped his arms around Cody’s lower back, holding him against his form. Cody’s hands remained close together, pinned between their bodies, and Noel could feel the pounding of his chest in between them. It was like Cody’s nervousness was emoting from him, seeping through his skin and spilling out over the room around them. It made it difficult to focus on their lips, moving against one another tentatively. 

Noel pulled back from the embrace. Cody kept his eyes shut. 

“Are you—?“ Noel began.

“Yes. Yes, I’m okay.” He touched his lips.

“You know,” Noel spoke slowly, worried Cody was overthinking things. “We could just do what we want to do, and then move on. It doesn’t...it doesn’t have to mean anything.” 

“But what if I want it to?” Cody said quietly. 

Noel chuckled.

“What?” Cody’s voice almost quivered. Was that too forward?

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Now it was Cody’s turn to laugh. “Thank God.” His worry melted away, and the weight in between them seemed to disappear. “I thought I was the only one.” 

“You _what?_” Noel smiled. “Cody Ko, you’re an idiot. Why do you _think_ I let you sleep in here?” 

Cody shrugged. “Company, I guess?” 

Noel pulled him onto his lap easily, like he weighed nothing, and Cody giggled. “_Company?_ I’m not really that kinda guy.” 

“Whore,” Cody said simply, and he leaned in again.

It was different now that they knew they were both into it, that they both had been waiting for so long. Noel allowed his hands to roam, settling on winding them underneath Cody’s arms and over his shoulders, almost controlling Cody’s upper body. Cody found himself arching his back and rising up in Noel’s lap, eventually grinding back down and causing them both to moan. 

Noel pulled back again, keeping his lips only an inch from Cody. “How far do you wanna go?” 

Cody instinctively rolled his hips into Noel’s lap before answering. “I—I don’t know.” 

“It’s totally up to you. Keeping it to first base is fine.” Noel ran his hands comfortingly up and down his partner’s back. “You’re a good kisser.” 

Cody laughed, then tried to explain. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I’ve just never done anything with a guy before.”

Noel kissed Cody’s jawline. “I have.” 

“You have?” Cody tried not to sound surprised. 

“Yeah. What I’m trying to say—“ Noel leaned forward, pressing Cody onto his back beneath him and placing a hand on either side of his head. Cody looked pliantly up into his eyes as he continued. “—is that I can take care of you, if that’s what you want.” 

Cody was lost in the green, the hint of brown, the _lust_ he could see in Noel’s eyes. He almost forgot to answer and just let out a quick nod. 

Noel wanted verbal confirmation. “Yeah?” 

“Y—yeah.” Cody’s dick twitched in his pants. 

At the response, Noel smiled and then went for his neck, planting light kisses and little nibbles as Cody continued. 

“Just—” _pant, pant_ —“talk me through it?”

“Of course. And if you ever don’t wanna do something, just tell me.” 

Cody nodded again. Noel’s body was pressed against his, he could feel the outline of his dick against his leg, and it was incredibly distracting. He wanted to do something to help out, but he wasn’t sure where to begin. He ended up with his arms wrapped around Noel’s neck, and in just a view moments his legs followed suit, rounding around Noel’s back and giving him leverage to grind up slowly. The friction was delicious.

“Tell me—“ Noel sat up and took off his own shirt and then helped Cody do the same. “Tell me what I did in your little fantasy today.” 

Cody was dazed, absentmindedly running his hands up and down Noel’s chest as he tried to focus. “You—jerked me off.”

“God, what a way with words,” Noel laughed, and he traced the outline of Cody’s abs. “You have to be more specific than that.”

Cody was blushing profusely and the pressure in his pants was distracting, but the details came flooding back to him. “I was on the mattress, you were above me. Like this. You were talking to me as you did it. Whispering into my ear. And afterwards—we weren’t done, afterwards—“ the words here, however, escaped him. 

Luckily, Noel didn’t need to hear any more. He grabbed a mini bottle of lube from the nightstand with one hand and worked at the bands of Cody’s athletic shorts and underwear with the other. Cody helped kicked them off. Exposed, he felt harder than ever.

Noel ran the lube over his fingers for a moment before beginning to spread it on Cody. His fingers soon turned into his whole hand as he pumped slowly, hovering near Cody’s ear and beginning to speak. 

“Like this?” He let his voice drop, and based on Cody’s dazed expression and wide-open mouth, he already knew what Cody was trying to say. 

“Y—yeah.”

“That feel good, baby?”

Noel expertly twisted his hand and added extra lube. He was going mind-numbingly slow, but Cody didn’t mind; he wanted to draw it out. All he could let out was an extremely high-pitched “_mm-hmm._”

Noel realized that as much as Cody appreciated the hand job, his voice was just as compelling, so while he continued stroking Cody’s length in between them, he let out a string of filthy whispers into his ear. Telling him how good he is, how sexy he is, anything. 

It was only minutes before Cody was whining and moaning underneath Noel, bucking up into his hand and clearly growing close. Noel captured his lips and stifled the sounds, loving the feeling of Cody’s breath in his mouth as he unravelled beneath him. Part of him wanted to let his fingers wander further back, but he wasn’t sure how Cody would feel, so he instead sucked on his neck and focused on the task at hand. 

Cody was clinging to Noel for dear life near the end, mostly letting out a string of curses until he breathily added something else: “Noel—oh, Noel, I think I—“

He hitched in a breath, pushing away Noel’s hands. Noel obliged, watching as thoughts formed in Cody’s head.

He sat up on his elbows as Noel absentmindedly touched himself, keeping his eyes on Cody. “That was—I mean, I want you to know that—you can, um, you know, if you want.” Cody hoped Noel could gather context clues here. 

Noel laughed darkly, rolling his hips downward out of habit, before wiping sweaty strands of hair out of Cody’s forehead and speaking: “Do _what,_ exactly?”

He expected Cody to fluster. That is _not_ what happened.

“Fuck me, you dumbass.” 

“Wh—oh?” 

“Or I could blow you. Or jerk you off. Or whatever you want. But I kinda wanna be fucked.”

Noel kissed him as a response, pushing him back into the mattress. “Yeah, we can do that. That should be no problem at all.” 

“You got a—?” 

“Duh. Have you—“

“Earlier, yeah.” 

“Okay, well—I’m just gonna go grab—“ Noel hopped out of bed and began rummaging through his luggage.

Cody had a few moments to stare, which he did quite greedily. The naked plain of his back, the lines of his muscles, his V, God, it was was a sight to behold. Eventually, Noel kicked off his shorts, but Cody purposefully avoided looking at his partner’s dick. 

Noel tore a condom free from the package and rejoined Cody on the bed. Cody was red all over, nervous but excited.

Noel spoke first. “You might wanna lie on your stomach, it might be easier.”

“Yeah, but I wanna look at you while you do it.” It slipped out of Cody’s mouth so quickly that he had no time to stop it.

Noel’s dick almost couldn’t handle that comment—it might be the hottest fucking thing anyone’s ever said to him—so that’s what he said.

“That’s the hottest fucking thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Cody blushed. “I meant it.”

“I’m not complaining.” Now, Noel was lubing up his fingers heavier than before, almost twitching as he attempted to contain himself. _This is Cody’s first time,_ he remembers, _so be careful with him._

Cody fell back on the bed and Noel slowly, slowly, began circling his fingers around his hole, letting him get used to the a new sensation. His legs began to hike up against his chest, creating more access and making him see stars. 

“You ready?” Noel asked.

Cody was panting softly, but he managed out a small “yes.” 

Noel kept it to one finger at first, only a few inches before pulling back out, letting Cody adjust. After a few seconds of this, Cody began squirming. Noel was seconds from asking if he’s okay when Cody blurted out, “add another. You should...add another.” 

Noel obliged without a word, and one finger became two. The sensation was already proving pleasurable to Cody, what with his quiet streams of moans and whimpers, but when Noel crooked his finger experimentally in search of his prostate, the moans turned into one yelp. 

“Ah! Ah—was that...?” 

“Yeah,” Noel cut him off. “Do you want me to—?” 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Cody closed his eyes and shifted, trying to thrust Noel’s fingers back into that sweet spot. “Keep going.” 

The rise and fall of Cody’s sweaty chest, his muscular legs pulled so high on his upper body, his sweaty hair falling in strands, the fucking _sounds_ he made whenever Noel hit the nerves deep inside him—it was a beautiful sight. And, it was clear he was ready. 

Noel retreated his fingers, causing Cody to complain, but only for a moment. When he saw Noel tear open the condom wrapper with his teeth and roll it onto his length (of _course_ Noel is packing), his mouth snapped shut and his head went empty. 

Except for the thought, _is that really going to fit inside of me?_

Ready, Noel spread Cody’s legs and lined up with his entrance. The room in the air was still, full of heat, charged.

Noel gave Cody a look, and he nodded. 

Noel thrust in.

His first thoughts were delightfully fuzzy, lost in the warmth, the tightness, the way Cody’s hands gripped his arms.

Then, he glanced down to Cody’s face. It painted a picture of bliss. 

Noel inched out and thrust in again.

This time, Cody let out a prolonged guttural moan. He had hit the prostate.

Noel had been worried about how Cody would feel. This reaction, though, showed him he had nothing to worry about.

He was less gentle the next time. 

And the next, and the next. 

Noel fucked him with deep, powerful strokes, and Cody cursed each time, enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure, reveling in the feeling. It was Cody who eventually grabbed Noel by the back of his neck, pulling their mouths together desperately. Noel couldn’t remember the last time he kissed someone while having sex, and the feeling it gave him overwhelmed his whole body. It was more intimate than he had planned, but it felt so _right_ for them. Eventually, it became too much. 

“Ah—ah, I’m gonna—“

Cody locked his legs tighter around Noel’s back, encouraging him to stay inside.

Noel did. He thrust multiple times before stilling, coming into the condom, burying his face into Cody’s neck to stifle the moan. Cody comes untouched between them, spilling onto his stomach, his moans charmingly desperate and music to Noel’s ears.

For a moment, the only sounds were their labored breathing. 

Exhausted, Noel rolled off of Cody. He quickly tied off the condom and brought in a warm washcloth to help with the cleaning. When finished, he sat in the bed partially up, allowing Cody to rest his head on his chest, one hand running through his hair. 

There wasn’t anything to say for a while. The silence was comfortable. 

“So...” Noel spoke. “What did y—or, what does th—“

Cody turned his head to capture his lips, silencing him momentarily. 

“We don’t have to talk. Let’s just sleep.”

Noel looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, let’s sleep. Let’s sleep _in._”

Cody sighed and began to stir. 

“What?” Noel protested.

“I’m just gonna flip the sign outside. The cleaning crew comes in at like, 8am if you don’t around here.”

“I already did.”

Cody stopped, then settled back in. “You...did?” 

Noel shrugged and smiled toothily. “I had a feeling we wouldn’t want to be disturbed.”

“Oh, you fuckin’—“ Cody sounded angry, but it was hard not to smile. 

“You’re not mad.” Noel gave him a forehead kiss. 

“Damnit, you’re right.” 

How could he be? He was right where he wanted to be, with the only person he wanted to be with, and sure, there were some questions, but they could worry about them in the morning. 

After all, it’s time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my last prompt idea! I’d love to write some aus, so leave some in the comments!


End file.
